Um Reflexo tem Seus Sentimentos
by M4r1-ch4n
Summary: Uma história bem curta e conhecida, mas com um ponto de vista novo.


Um reflexo tem seus sentimentos...  
  
Era tarde, entrava muita claridade no bolso de minha mestra, mesmo com aquele casaco pesado. Eu estava querendo dar uma volta... Afinal, ficar trancanda em forma de carta nÃ£o Ã© divertido!! Mas eu obedecia a minha mestra e sairia dali apenas se esta me ordenasse.  
  
Sakura parou de andar, eu pude sentir. Talvez porque eu e o resto das cartas nos "trombamos" dentro do bolso... Logo em seguida ouvi vozes. Uma masculina e outra feminina. Ambas MUITO conhecidas. Sakura e seu amigo, que se nÃ£o me engano devia ser outro card captor, Shaoran estavam conversando. Mas... Sobre o quÃª?  
  
Senti um puxÃ£o repentino e a claridade da tarde encheu meus olhos. Sakura fez o encantamento, logo em seguida o bÃ¡culo mÃ¡gico em forma de estrela apareceu. Ela fez o mesmo discurso de sempre. Em poucos instantes, eu era a verdadeira cÃ³pia de Sakura. Ela me pediu:  
  
- Olha, surgiu uma emergÃªncia. VocÃª vai ter que sair com o meu irmÃ£o esta tarde, viu? Quero dizer, vocÃª vai ter que escolher o presente do meu pai... â€" eu senti minha face queimar, mas nÃ£o tinha controle...  
  
- Sakura!  
  
- JÃ¡ vai Shaoran! Bom, escolhe um presente legal pro meu pai de aniversÃ¡rio, viu? E atura meu irmÃ£o, sÃ³ dessa vez!  
  
Sorri.  
  
- Claro!  
  
- Ah, brigada! Tchau!  
  
Sakura gritou: "Alada", e montou no bÃ¡culo, levando atrÃ¡s o garoto. Encostei no portÃ£o da escola... Passar a tarde com o Touya! Aiai... para quem estava querendo apenas passear... Saiu melhor que a encomenda!  
  
Passos. Fortes, bem decididos. Me virei e, olhando para cima, um rapaz me fitava. Com aquele olhar caracterÃ­stico dele. Touya... O meu coraÃ§Ã£o batia mais rÃ¡pido quando ele estava por perto. Sorria mesmo sem querer e sempre me parecia que faltavam as palavras...  
  
- Deixa eu adivinhar, nÃ£o fale nada. Outro problema urgente e ela pediu para vocÃª assumir o lugar?  
  
Eu senti calafrios sÃ³ de ouvir a voz dele. Confirmei, trÃªmula, com a cabeÃ§a. Ele disse:  
  
- Vamos, temos que comprar o presente do meu pai. Mas sÃ³ uma coisa: sem formalidades, certo?  
  
- Cer-certo.  
  
Ele sorriu. O sorriso retraÃ­do dele, mas sorriu. Toda a minha energia foi direcionada para as minhas pernas, para que eu nÃ£o desmaiasse. Ele estendeu sua mÃ£o para mim:  
  
- Vamos?  
  
Segurei na mÃ£o dele. Ele pareceu notar o meu nervosismo, apertando a minha mÃ£o mais forte, como se dissesse "nÃ£o hÃ¡ nada a temer". ComeÃ§amos a descer a rua tranquilamente, em direÃ§Ã£o Ã s lojas no centro da cidade. Foi uma tarde linda.  
  
Soltei-me da mÃ£o dele, rodopiando e depois parando em frente Ã  uma vitrine de uma loja. Era uma loja do gÃªnero de couros. Uma pasta linda, de couro preto, com fechadura e detalhe na alÃ§a dourados me chamou a atenÃ§Ã£o.  
  
- Touya! Olha isso!  
  
Ele pareceu estranhar a naturalidade da minha voz, mas nÃ£o comentou nada.  
  
- Ã‰ realmente bonita. Acho que Ã© o presente perfeito para o papai. Vamos entrar?  
  
Concordei com a cabeÃ§a. Entramos na loja. Touya falou da pasta, explicando os detalhes para o vendedor. Os dois saÃ­ram para a parte dos embrulhos, acho que era pra escolher o papel do pacote e sumiram. Eu fiquei rondando por entre os artigos da loja. Eram tÃ£o brilhantes! Me lembravam o sol da tarde, daquela tarde que seria inesquecÃ­vel...  
  
Uma mÃ£o no meu ombro me trouxe de volta a realidade. Era Touya.  
  
- JÃ¡ embrulhei. Agora que o presente estÃ¡ resolvido, podemos tomar um sorvete, o que acha?  
  
- SÃ©rio?  
  
- SÃ©rio.  
  
- LÃ³gico! â€" sai pulando pela loja, em direÃ§Ã£o a rua.  
  
Fomos caminhando pela centro da cidade. Eu estava radiante, nÃ£o parava de sorrir. Ã€s vezes, me parecia que Touya sorria, mas eu nÃ£o podia ter certeza. Paramos na frente de uma sorveteria famosa na cidade pelos seus sabores exÃ³ticos e entramos.  
  
Touya pegou uma mesa, e em seguida nos sentamos. Um garÃ§om nos atendeu. Eu pedi sorvete de chocolate, enquanto ele pediu um de creme. O garÃ§om anotou e foi embore, buscar o pedido. EntÃ£o, Touya olhou para mim e tirou uma caixa do bolso.  
  
- Isso Ã© para vocÃª â€" e me passou a caixa  
  
Eu quase cai dura na sorveteria. Eu ganhei um presente do Touya! Aiai... Abri a caixa, onde encontrei duas fitas, verdes e brilhantes, muito compridas. Eram lindas!  
  
- VocÃª tem cabelo comprido, nÃ£o? â€" o tom de voz dele era um tom zombeteiro, diferente do "sÃ©rio" normal. Nem parei para pensar em como ele poderia saber a minha aparÃªncia verdadeira...  
  
- Ah...Muito obrigada!!!!!  
  
- De nada. Mais tarde vocÃª coloca.  
  
Os sorvetes chegaram, e entre colheradas, conversamos muito. Touya pagou e fomos para casa. Como o combinado, eu arrumei a casa enquanto ele fazia o jantar. Ambos comemos e Touya foi assistir TV. Eu subi para o quarto de Sakura, para que quando ela chegasse, fosse dormir logo.  
  
LÃ¡ pelas onze da noite, ouvi um barulho na janela. Sakura estava do lado de fora. Abri a janela e ela entrou.  
  
- Ah, muito obrigada! Como foi tudo?  
  
- Ã"timo, nÃ£o precisa se preocupar!  
  
- Te devo uma! Pode descansar agora!  
  
- TÃ¡ bom. Posso dizer uma coisa?  
  
Sakura estranhou, mas confirmou com a cabeÃ§a:  
  
- Muito obrigada, muito mesmo, por ter deixado eu sair. Te adoro, Sakura. Agora, eu vou descansar.  
  
Sakura estendeu a carta vazia, e eu retomei minha forma original, entrando na carta. Amarrei as fitas, uma de cada lado do meu cabelo. Sakura me colocou em cima da mesa, fora do livro. Quando ia deitar, deteve o olhar na minha imagem:  
  
- Gozado...eu nÃ£o lembrava dessas fitas!  
  
Bocejou, sentou-se na cama, apagando a luz em seguida e dormiu. Mais tarde, Touya abriu a porta do quarto. Olhou para Sakura e depois para mim. Sorriu e foi embora.  
  
E no meio da tranquilidade noturna, Sakura dormindo profundamente e o guardiÃ£o Kerberus dormindo na gaveta da escrivaninha, eu ri. Ri, absolutamente em silÃªncio. Ri da minha sorte em ter Sakura como mestra. E por ela ter tantas urgÃªncias...  
  
  
  
FIM  
  
  
  
Oi pessoal! Esse Ã© um dos meus fanfics, mas o primeiro que eu tive coragem de mandar, graÃ§as ao apoio da minha amiga, Gabi-chan. Dedico esse fic a todos os ficwriters que se empenham em entreter a todos!  
  
Ah! Caso alguÃ©m queira falar comigo, meu e-mail Ã©: mari- chan.mlg@bol.com.br! Sayounara! 


End file.
